


Heidelbeere mit Sahne

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubiously accurate german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The bed creaks a bit as Caleb climbs onto it, and wraps himself around Jester from behind. He buries his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, facial hair scratching just enough to tickle. Jester reaches her arm behind her head to comb her fingers through his hair.“Caleb,” she says, after several minutes of silence, “I think maybe I might want you to come in me, maybe?”





	Heidelbeere mit Sahne

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink meme!
> 
> edit 6/4/19- changed some of the zemnian around because i realized i fucked up, oops

Caleb wipes his come from Jester’s stomach with a warm, damp rag. The drag of fabric on her skin, still pleasantly sensitive, makes her squirm. Once she’s cleaned up, Caleb takes the rag away and immediately she misses the warmth and the contact.

“Cay-leb, come back. I need to cuddle.”

“ _Ja,_ Blueberry, just a minute.” He crouches down to swish the rag around in the wash basin, and Jester takes the opportunity to admire the pink and red scratches on the pale, freckled skin of his back. She looks down at her nails, and back to the marks they left. It’s a good look on him.

He wrings out the cloth and folds it over the rim of the basin before standing up and smiling towards Jester. A ray of late-afternoon sunlight shines through the curtains, catching the stubble on his face and the coppery-red of his hair, and he is so pretty it hurts. He’s way too far away, and Jester makes grabby hands at him. 

“Come heeere, bitter!”

“ _Bitte_. You do not add an ‘r’ to the end.”

“Okay, come here, _bitte_.”

“As you wish.” Caleb’s face is tinged pink as he makes his way to the bed. There are marks scattered on his neck and chest that are slowly turning purple, blossoming like small flowers on his skin. He is marked front and back, Jester’s way of telling the world, _Fuck off, he’s mine._

The bed creaks a bit as he climbs onto it, and wraps himself around Jester from behind. He buries his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, facial hair scratching just enough to tickle. Jester reaches her arm behind her head to comb her fingers through his hair.

“Caleb,” she says, after several minutes of silence, “I think maybe I might want you to come in me, maybe?”

She hears him inhale sharply, and doesn’t hear him exhale. He doesn’t say anything for so long that Jester wonders if she said something wrong.  
“I am, ah… where did that come from?”

“Do you not want to? I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make it weird-”

“ _Nein_ , no, you did not, you just… surprised me. That is all.” His fingers trace over her stomach, gently stroking the place he had come earlier, and he kisses the nape of her neck. “I am not opposed to the idea, _Liebchen_ , but I am curious why you are asking.”

“I read about it in a romance book Beau got me. It wasn’t _Tusk Love_ so it wasn’t, you know, suuuuuper good, but the main guy was doing it with the main lady and she told him to come inside her and they just made it sound _so hot_ and I guess I’m curious?”

Caleb presses a kiss to the back of her ear, and she shivers happily. “I would be more than willing to explore this with you, Jester, but you are aware of the risk, _ja_?”

“Yeah, I mean… my momma gave me some potions for taking after, just in case. She thinks ahead like that.”

“Is that something done where your mother works, taking such potions?”

“Oh, no, almost never. There are _veeery_ specific rules about where customers are allowed to, like, _finish_. Once a duke or something was seeing my momma and he accidentally came in her and he got banned for _life_. It’s like, a really big deal.”

Caleb is quiet again, pressing soft kisses to whatever part of Jester’s skin he can reach. There’s no hunger or desperation to it, just an expression of caring. It feels good, and with the gentle warmth from the sunlight and the way her brain is still hazy from her orgasm, Jester feels herself starting to drift off. As she falls asleep, she thinks she hears Caleb say something, but it’s so quiet she’s pretty sure she imagined it.

\---

There isn’t time for them to do anything for the next several days. A shopping trip turns into a side job that turns into a rescue mission, and by the time they’ve found the apothecary owner’s daughter and brought her back from the sewers of Zadash, they don’t spare a thought towards doing anything more than scrubbing off as much of the grime as possible in the inn's washroom and falling asleep naked in their rented bed.

When Jester wakes up the next morning, however, she sees Caleb asleep next to her, mouth open just a bit and hair tangled around his face. His eyelashes are so long and pretty, and Jester wants to kiss him very badly. He’s still asleep though, so she settles for watching him breathing in and out, slowly and quietly. He must’ve been chewing on his lips yesterday because they’re a nice deep pink, alluring and unfairly kissable-looking. She hasn’t had the chance to just _look_ at him for a few days, since they’ve been focused on survival or whatever, so it’s nice to take her time.

Being in bed next to Caleb, feeling the warmth of his body and smelling the faint woodsmoke scent that clings to his hair and skin, has Jester thinking back to before the job, when they had been in this same bed just days ago. She presses her thighs together, squirms a little as warmth starts to pool in the pit of her stomach. As her eyes trace the sharp curves of Caleb's cheekbones, her tail wraps around her calf and she can feel herself getting wet. Jester bites her lip, watches Caleb breathe in and out slowly, and carefully, so carefully, slips a hand between her thighs. She uses a finger to gather up some of her slick before dragging it back and pressing down oh-so-gently against her clit. A little shiver runs through her, and her tail squeezes her leg just a little. She starts rubbing herself slowly and gently, trying to stay quiet as she watches Caleb sleep. It's not nearly enough, she knew it wouldn't be before she even started, but she _wants_ so badly and Caleb deserves his rest.

She presses back to gather more slick, and the feel of her palm pressed to her clit makes her squeak before she can stop herself. Jester freezes, holding her breath, hoping it wasn't enough to wake Caleb up. She lies there, stock-still, barely breathing for what feels like an eternity, but Caleb doesn't move. Finally she lets out the breath she was holding and starts to move her hand again.

“You are having fun without me? That seems a little cruel.”

His eyes are still closed, but there's the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Then his eyes open and he looks at Jester, and he gives her a real, honest grin that's just a little shy.

“Caleb! I was trying not to wake you up!”

“ _Meine Liebchen_ , I would never sleep again if it meant watching you do this.”

“Exactly! You don’t get enough sleep ever, so I wanted you to actually rest for once.”

Caleb moves forward to kiss her, a soft peck on the lips that she immediately deepens. She doesn’t _mean_ to go so fast, but she _wants_ and Caleb is so warm and close and Jester is SO HORNY. Way too soon, Caleb pulls away and Jester whines at the loss. 

“Caleb-” 

She doesn’t get any further than his name before he’s grabbing her wrist under the covers, dragging her hand up, and taking her slick-soaked fingers in his mouth. His eyes flutter closed like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and Jester whimpers as his tongue drags between her fingers and over her knuckles, cleaning them and groaning low in his throat. When he lets her fingers slide from his mouth, his lips are wet and shiny and he’s looking at her like a starving man might look at a feast. 

“Jester,” he says, voice rough with sleep and want, “Jester, I would like to fuck you now. And if you would still like for me to come inside of you-”

“Yes,” Jester breathes out, “ _fuck_ yes, Caleb, please, I really want that.”

“ _Wunderbar_ ,” he whispers, and kisses her again. She can taste herself in his mouth and on his tongue, and she weaves the fingers of her clean hand into his hair to pull him closer. He shifts, and she jumps a little at the feeling of his rough fingers on her thigh. They wander up and between her legs, which she parts quickly to allow his fingers to press against her. She shifts onto her back as they kiss and he rubs small, tight circles against her clit until she’s thrusting against his hand, and then he slips two fingers into her easily. 

Caleb is so good with his hands, whether he’s writing or casting spells or curling his fingers inside of her, pressing against the spot that makes her gasp again and again until she’s breathless. His tongue is in her mouth and his fingers are in her cunt and it’s still not enough, not nearly enough, she needs him so _badly_ -

Jester comes with a sharp gasp as Caleb curls his fingers and rubs the palm of his hand against her clit, and shudders through the aftershocks as he keeps fucking into her. It’s finally too much, and she has to push him away to catch her breath and let her heart settle back into a normal rhythm. Caleb is sucking on his fingers, cleaning her taste off of them, and looking at her like she’s the only thing in the world that matters. Jester feels tender and sensitive and _empty_ , and she’s kissing him hard before she pulls away to whisper,

“Please fuck me, Caleb. _Bitte_.”

“ _Alles für dich_ ,” he whispers, and slides between her legs before pressing into her so, so slowly. The drag of his cock on her sensitive walls is almost too much to bear, but she doesn’t want it to ever stop. Once he has pressed all the way in, he stills and she can feel him trembling against her. His head rests on her chest and his hands grip her hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

“Jester, I do not think I will last long.” Every word has his lips brushing against her sternum, and his breath is hot on her skin. “You have gotten me all worked up.”

“I don’t care,” Jester says, brain still hazy from so much stimulation, “I just want to feel you coming in me, Caleb, _please_.”

“ _Ja_ ,” he whispers, and starts thrusting into her, slow and deep. She can feel his muscles tensing, trying to hold off his orgasm, but she squeezes gently around him and Caleb is coming inside of her with a low growl. It feels better than she would have thought, the hot sticky liquid pulsing into her as Caleb thrusts weakly, and she wonders why it took her this fucking long to try it. They stay together for a few moments, just breathing. When Caleb pulls out, Jester can feel some of his come running out of her and she sits up to look. More white fluid oozes out of her cunt, beading on her ass and threatening to run down onto the sheets. She drags her finger through it, curious, and tastes it. It mostly tastes salty and bitter as expected, but she can taste herself just a little.

Caleb is watching her with rapt attention, and when Jester looks at him and smiles, he smiles back, a relaxed and genuine grin. His eyes flick down to between her thighs, and his grin shifts into something almost predatory.

“I had better clean you up, _Liebchen_ ,” he says, and before Jester can say anything, he wraps his arms around her thighs and licks into her. As his tongue alternates between broad strokes over her clit to pressing into her as deep as possible, Jester starts to feel like she’s floating. Her second orgasm surprises her with how fast it sneaks up on her, and all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut and grip Caleb’s hair as she shakes apart beneath his hands and tongue.

Jester comes back to herself slowly, feeling her chest moving up and down with each deep breath, feeling the warm and now-damp sheets against her sweaty skin, feeling a warm, wet cloth cleaning the mess from her thighs. She opens her eyes slowly, squinting in the bright light of the morning, and sees Caleb press a kiss to her knee before climbing off the bed and going to rinse the wash rag. He crawls back into bed behind her and wraps an arm around her middle, pulling her into his chest. His cock is soft against her ass, and his skin is as warm and sweat-slick as hers is. They’re going to need to bathe and, infinitely worse, they’re going to need to meet up with the rest of the Mighty Nein to plan their day. But the sun has only just fully risen, and they have at least another hour before their friends start waking up. Jester wriggles back into Caleb’s grasp, pressing as much of herself against him as possible, and closes her eyes. She feels Caleb kiss just behind her ear and whisper something in Zemnian, and then she falls asleep.


End file.
